<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way we found love by Lave9281kk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427193">The way we found love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk'>Lave9281kk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston and Jennifer Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Lawrence looking back on her relationship with husband Tom Hiddleston</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer Lawrence/cooke marooney (past), Tom Hiddleston/Jennifer Lawrence, Tom Hiddleston/zawe ashton (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston One-Shots, Tom hiddleston</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The way we found love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always thought Tom and Jennifer would make a great couple. So here I am giving life to my imagination. English is not my first language, so pardon my mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could feel the night breeze on her skin. It was getting really cold. "Huh whose idea was it to leave the windows open?". She thought. Yes of course it was hers. The stupid pregnancy hormones. Earlier that night she thought it was a good idea. As always her husband turns out to be right. It wasn't such a great idea. She should have listened to him. He knows this place better. Never did she thought she would end up in London. Yet here we are.</p><p>The cold is getting really uncomfortable. But she didn't want to wake up and walk all the way to the windows. It is too much work. Instead she turned to the warm body beside her. Yep her husband was right beside her having no idea that she is wide awake. Her husband God what a strange notion. Three years ago when she met him on Loki set she didn't thought they would end up together. How could she?. She was happily married to Cooke everything was going so well. Untill she met him. Tom Hiddleston. Tom fucking Hiddleston. With his stupid gentlemanly nature and silly smiles and that piercing blue-green-grey eyes. She can still remember the first time she saw him. Tom was talking on his phone while holding hands with his then girlfriend zawe. He didn't see her then. And she liked that chance she got. To stare at him with out he finding out. To hear that voice whatever stupid things he was saying to the person at the other end. God his voice. She have never heard something like that. It was sin, his voice. And a sudden urge occurred to her to hear he saying her name. She didn't know where that came from. But it was there. And it made her feel so ashamed. What was she even thinking. How could she do that. She has a husband if anything, she should be imagining about him. But she couldn't help it, being drawn to this stranger who is already taken. And at that night she dreamed about him calling her, saying her name. "Jennifer" again and again. Yet it didn't even came close to the reality when he actually said her name. It was the next day. The whole cast and crew where there for the table reading. And on that day they were officially introduced to each other. And she was pretty damn sure that she was blushing like a tomato when he said Jennifer. And of course he noticed her red cheeks and there was little smirk on that perfect face and a mischievous glint on his eyes.</p><p>Jennifer was doing the part of Amora the enchantress. She signed the contract to appear in both Loki TV series and the fourth Thor movie. And it turns out the best decision she ever took in her life. From that came her new husband and now their unborn son. She was now six months pregnant. They didn't actually planned to get pregnant. It just happened may be a broken condom or it must be one of the times they forgot to use protection too wrapped up in the passion to think logically. She was a little bit scared when she found out. Even though they are in a good place with both their careers and relationship she still felt that Tom wasn't ready to be a father yet. He was very invested in his work a bit too much in her opinion. And the work always has been a hindrance on his personal life. He had gave up so many relationships to concentrate on his work and she was afraid the baby will cause trouble. But turned out she worried for nothing. Tom was on cloud nine when he found out about the pregnancy. And now they are waiting for their junior Hiddleston. Three more months and he will be here. Everything is going so well. But it wasn't the case in the starting.</p><p>Gods the starting. It was hell, she crying and beating herself for everything. Thinking about how she is cheating on Cooke and how she is putting zawe through hell. They didn't deserved it. Their respective partners going behind their back and developing feelings for other people. And she knew this was wrong and done her best to hide her feelings for Tom and to stay away form him. It was hard and by each passing day her heart was breaking a little more and it was too much to handle. And Tom wasn't being any help in the situation. Claiming that they should listen to their heart and all that stupid nothings. Yet he wouldn't take the lead. He would spend all day speaking and flirting with Jennifer exchanging glances with her and touching her discreetly when no one is watching and the stolen kisses at his dressing room and yet at the end of the day he would go back to his girlfriend leaving her to deal with her breaking heart and a husband who has no idea why his wife is avoiding him blaming it all on work pressure. Poor Cooke he said he will come to Atlanta and she said no. She still feel like shit when thinking about the stuff she did to him. He didn't deserved this. But how could she control her heart. It is not like that she is doing it deliberately. And Tom that bastard. She never thought that she could love and hate someone so much at the same time. And she was starting to think that she was just a play thing for Tom. Just to fool around and make his days interesting.</p><p>And finally it was his mother who set things right. Diana was a lovely woman who loved her children so much. And turned out she knew her son better than he knew himself. Diana was in the states to visit her son. And came to set one day and it didn't even took her half a day to figure out what the hell is going on. And she talked to Jennifer. She told her how Tom was afraid about commitments and how he feared he is gonna mess up. And about how Tom loved Jennifer but was afraid he just gonna hurt her if he separated her from her husband and how he thought because he and zawe have things in common he had a better chance at a relationship with her. And Diana wanted to make sure Jennifer really wanted to pursue this relationship and she isn't feeling this way because her husband was away.</p><p>Then Diana talked to her son and told him to get his shit together. After that Tom and she had a long conversation and they both decided that they wanted to be together no matter what is lying ahead of them and doesn't care what others think about them. And after that he broke up with zawe. Then it was her turn to tell Cooke about the whole thing. And she went to see him on a weekend told him how she has fallen out of love with him and that she want to end their marriage. There where a lot of shouting pleading crying and finally silence. It was the worst weekend of her life. Then they agreed to file for divorce and she went back to Atlanta. And that night they made love and gods it was great and he almost made up for all the shit he has put her through. And also he was huge gods he was huge and yes yes it is making her horny again stupid hormones. Seems like she should wake him up.</p><p>They tried their real best to hide their relationship from the prying eyes. But it eventually got out when they went to England. Tom was taking Bobby for walk and she joined. And paparazzi caught them. Then it was hell. They writing about things they had no idea about, how she was sleeping around with Tom behind her husband's back and all stuff. But they got through the judging eyes. And during that time she met Benedict and Sophie, and the double dates become a common occurrence whenever Sophie and Benedict have time. Apparently going out is really hard when you have young children. And while there she met Tom's Dad his sisters and many other friends. And back in America she introduced him to her family and they were really supportive of her decision and stood with her.</p><p>Finally Tom and her agreed to settle down in London with Bobby and Pipa. And she couldn't be more happier. Then they went to Australia for the shooting of Thor love and thunder and by that time everyone were aware of their relationship and there was no need to hide and it was truly refreshing. While at there she become friends with Chris and his wife Elsa. And they made sure that she felt welcomed in Tom's friends circle. Tom and she made there official public appearance on the premier of Loki. And he proposed six months into their relationship and she said yes. Loki premier was the occasion where the news about their engagement got out. And by that time her divorce also got confirmed. They got married in a small ceremony at London Infront of their close family and friends. With Bobby and Pipa being witness to their parents tying knot. It was a magical evening and the happiest day of her life, no their life. And life only got better after that and she won't give up what they have for anything else in the world. Tom completed her and she him. Despite their differences they found the common ground in their love for each other which only grows as the days passing by as their son now grows in her womb. </p><p>God she can't handle it anymore why can't he be a light sleeper. She is not going to wait anymore. She took his length in her hand stroked it gently. Unlike its owner his dick was too eager to wake up from the slumber. And she can take her pleasure from him without him being fully hard so that is a good thing. She slowly lowered herself on to him and she can feel his length quickly hardening to its full capacity inside her. She started bouncing and is vaguely aware of the stare from that perfect eyes and the hand that now squeezing her left breast and of the finger which is stroking her clit. As the seconds passing by she feels her orgasm building and him meeting her with his thrusts with a force which doesn't belong to a man who was in deep sleep seconds ago. And finally she climax on top of him but he doesn't stop he still thrusting into her and after a few more thrusts he spills his seed into her and stills and slip out of her after some time. She feels really tired and sleepy and him stroking her hand and scalp is not helping. As she slips into the dream world resting against him she hear him saying 'i love you' and then her name 'Jennifer'. And her heart flutters. And she sleeps the cold is replaced by the warmth from her husband's body and also a warmth filling her heart by the way he says her name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>